Lyrabar
| imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 50,000 | popyear1 = 1479 | population2 = 52,305 | popyear2 = 1372 | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Lyrabar, previously known as Impil's Tor, was a great port-city that served as the capital of Impiltur for many years. It boasted some of the most grand and beautiful builds of the realm, including the Royal Palace and the tower of the Lords of Imphras II. Description The city was long and narrow, stretching over a mile along the northern coast of the Sea of Fallen Stars. Prior to the Year of Blue Fire, 1385 DR, the city had no slums or impoverished quarter. The priests of Ilmater tended to the poorer citizens of Impiltur's large cities and maintained their social welfare. Lyrabar was home to one of the trade enclaves operated by the Red Wizards of Thay. Defense The city houses a large fleet of ships, both military and mercantile. The port was well-protected by the royal warships. History The settlement of Impil's Tor was originally founded by Impil Mirandor in the Year of Old Beginnings, -135 DR, atop the ancient dwarfhold of Felimar. The founder Impil was a refugee who fled the fall of ancient Jhaamdath. The fledgling settlement was renamed Lyrabar by Impil's son Ornrath, in the Year of Elven Delights, -118 DR, who proceeded to open up trade agreements with the nearby dwarven settlements. In the Year of the Ormserpent, 1295 DR, the capital city of Dilpur was sacked during the Prince's Revolt. When King Rilimbrar assumed the throne that year, he established Lyrabar as new capital of the re-established kingdom. When the Spellplague struck in 1385 DR and the Sea of Fallen Stars receded, the city's port was left dry, disrupting trade until the port was rebuilt closer to the water. Lyrabar was known for its criminal organizations, which made secret arrangements with the city guard. Notable Locations ;Landmarks: * Royal Gaols: The city was home to one the several prisons that harbored criminals of the realm. * Royal Palace: * Tower Pureheart: * Towers of the Wind: Appendix References Category:Ports Category:Metropolises Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the Royal Road Category:Locations on the Easting Coast Category:Locations in Impiltur Category:Locations in Northeast Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations